


Let It Out

by tordarroch



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dirty Talk, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Hand Jobs, Jesse is still in denial, M/M, Omorashi, Smoking, Urination, Watersports, some random Blackwatch recruit called Jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse is confused by a lot of things: time, feelings, his boss liking piss. Jesse wants an explanation. Gabriel, on the other hand, just wants a repeat performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [kirinlust](kirinlust.tumblr.com) for everything.

Jesse McCree had once heard that time was a linear thing but since arriving at Blackwatch, he was really starting to question that statement due to the fact that his 3:30am alarm was blaring and he had literally only just got his head down for the night. Well, not literally, but it felt that way to him.

Since Gabriel had dismissed him the earlier night, time had just flown by. He’d only just made it to the mess hall in time for a bite to eat and he hadn’t even had the time to think about a shower, knew he’d need his rest for training. He hadn’t had time to really do anything after what had occurred, his mind had been too occupied with thoughts.

Due to the lack of rest, he was now rushing. He had timed every single part of his to maximise the amount of time he could sleep, but he still always found himself in a hurry. Getting dressed took 2 minutes, used to only take 1 but Gabriel had given him new boots to replace his cowboy ones and the new ones had laces and buckles. He wasn’t used to those. If he skipped washing, which he often did, he could save at least five minutes, which meant he would have time to grab breakfast. In his mind, breakfast was more important than washing. 

Actually, in Jesse’s mind, most things were more important than washing. Deadlock had been absolutely vile when it came to personal hygiene, and most of the Blackwatch recruits had just as questionable backgrounds so he wasn’t even close to being the filthiest.

The only person he met on a regular day that seemed to know what a shower happened to be was Gabriel, the exact man who had been facefirst in Jesse’s pisssoaked crotch less than twelve hours ago. Jesse didn’t understand. The boss seemed to be very particular about being clean, his facial hair was always perfect and his skin well moisturised from what Jesse could tell. Did the previous events even happen? Maybe it was a dream. That would make a lot more sense.

Laughing to himself, Jesse shook his head. He had been absolutely bursting for the toilet. Maybe he really had dreamt it.

He was on his way to actually convincing himself that he hadn’t pissed himself in front of Gabriel when he pulled his trousers on and was smacked in the face with a reminder. 

“Ah fuck,” he whispered to himself, holding them at his thighs before sighing and pulling them up, fastening his belt as he stared down at the crotch of his pants. That was right, he hadn’t managed to get them cleaned before this morning. It had been too late to ask someone else to do it and as soon as he had arrived back at his bunk, he’d crashed. Not that it felt like that. He was running in empty, and now he had to go through training smelling like piss. 

-

To avoid detection by the other recruits, Jesse had instantly declared that someone had pissed their pants on arrival to the training grounds. That had started a witch hunt that occurred away from Jesse. No one had even questioned him. Maybe being tortured by the commander in front of them all had done something for their attitude. Maybe they no longer thought of him as the teacher’s pet. 

Two minutes before four and they had all decided it was Jerry who had wet himself, just like he had on their first practise interrogation session. 

-

Unlike time before, the period after 4am seemed to pass by exceptionally slow, just lending credence to Jesse’s thought that no matter what he had heard, time was not linear. 

“I’ve seen a lot worse,” Gabriel started as he stood by the door into the main building. “But I’ve also seen a lot better.” 

Jesse was at the back of the line, trying to not get too close to anyone. No one had mentioned the overwhelming scent of urine once they had decided that Jerry was the culprit. He could only vaguely hear what Gabriel was yelling about and he didn’t care. He knew he was the best recruit, and despite the uncomfortable feeling of wearing exceptionally filthy pants, he still got better times than anyone else. Hell, he knew he beat some of Gabriel’s personal bests, not that the commander would ever admit it.

It wasn’t until he was closer, that there were only two people between him and the door, that he realised that he was going to be near Gabriel after what happened. He couldn’t deal with that, he hadn’t even processed it himself. He glanced to the side, knowing there was a side door, but by this point, Gabriel had spotted him and he could feel the commander’s intense gaze on him. He didn’t even have to look at him to know this; to know the sneer he had on his lips. 

Taking in a deep breath, he pushed his chest out, waiting until the person in front of him was a good few steps in front before he decided to stride past Gabriel, not looking at him. At least, that was his plan. Unfortunately for Jesse, as soon as he had stepped into the doorway, a bulky arm stopped him from proceeding. 

He glanced to the left, his eyes burning into the large hand splayed out on the wall, firmly keeping the arm in front of Jesse’s face. He could only watch as the recruit in front of him (Belinda? Betty? He knew her name began with a B but he couldn’t think of it) disappeared through the door on the other end of the corridor. There went his opportunity to call for help, not that he really needed it… or wanted it.

“What do you want this time?” Jesse asked, his eyes focused on the large forearm in front of his face. “I gotta go,” he whispered, taking a pace back near the open door he had just walked through, but Gabriel was clearly ten steps ahead of him and in an instant, he saw Gabriel kick his leg out, slamming the door shut.

He took a step back anyway, backing himself into a corner but it was better than being so close to his boss. He knew how bad he smelt, didn’t want Gabriel to smell it. It was bad enough that he’d pissed himself and that he’d allowed Gabriel to do what he did, but the immense shame he felt from not even being able to clean himself up… well, he just didn’t need Gabriel knowing about that.

“What’s wrong, McCree? You need to take a leak again?” Gabriel said, a smirk creeping onto his face and that look was enough to make Jesse feel weak. 

“Amongst other things, yes, actually,” Jesse admitted, swallowing as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as unphased as possible. 

Gabriel shifted his arm, slid his hand closer to Jesse’s head as he moved, caging him in once again. The only escape would have been to either push past Gabriel or to duck under his arm, but the way he was leaning in made the second option seem less likely. He was beginning to regret moving to the corner. Strategically, that had been a bad call. A very bad call.

He froze as Gabriel leaned in further and inhaled deeply, a deep laugh escaping his throat. “You smell like shit.”

Jesse felt his cheeks heat up and he rolled his eyes. “Piss actually, but okay,” he remarked in a soft voice, refusing to look at Gabriel’s face. 

“You never heard of washing?”

“Well, I thought you did a good enough job cleaning it up yesterday,” Jesse uttered, jumping as Gabriel slammed his palm into the wall as soon as the last word had left his mouth. Okay, so antagonising a man like Gabriel was not on the list of things someone should do in their life but Jesse couldn’t help it. He always had a habit of running his mouth, and being nervous made it even worse. 

A moment passed, their eyes locked on each other for a second before Gabriel let out another laugh, more breath than voice. “Don’t you have another pair of pants?”

Jesse shook his head. “Negative, boss.” 

“Gotta get you some then, my bad,” Gabriel said with an almost kind voice. 

Jesse nodded because yes, more trousers would always be welcome but he didn’t really have anything more to add. He didn’t know what was happening.

Again, another silence passed between them and for a brief time, Jesse thought Gabriel was going to back off. That the whole incident was going to be swept under the rug. After all, Jesse thought it was probably more embarrassing for Gabriel than it was for him. 

However, Gabriel’s other hand soon made an appearance, his fingers sliding onto Jesse’s chest, pressing down as they moved upwards. “Tell me, McCree, what are you thinking about?”

Jesse glanced down at the hand, watching it creep higher. By the time his mind had formulated an answer, Gabriel’s fingers were on his throat, lingering on his Adam’s apple. “Be...more specific.”

Gabriel exhaled, leaning in further, his face close enough that Jesse could feel his breath; smell his aftershave. He could see the faint lines on Gabriel’s face, could see wounds that were fresh; wounds that were old. Scars and scratches. “Me. What do you think about me?”

Searching his brain again, he found himself having to turn to look away from Gabriel, his gaze too intense; his breath suffocating. He felt Gabriel’s fingers on his jaw, brushing over the slight stubble. “You…” He paused, desperately trying to find the words he wanted. What did he think about the commander? Fuck, he thought a lot, most answers he would never even consider saying aloud. He thought the boss was a dick; thought he was a saviour, a sinner, a tool, a father figure but also a wet dream and sex symbol (and he knew for certain that he wasn’t the only one that thought that). “You… terrify me,” he finally settled on. 

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, reaching up and knocking Jesse’s hat from his head.. “Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Exciting thing, I guess, given the interest you’ve taken in me,” Jesse whispered under his breath. He didn’t know what to do with this. He was scared of Gabriel, but not in the way people would assume. He didn’t care that Gabriel shouted at him or kicked him on occasion. That was how he treated everyone. Shit, he’d seen Gabriel kick Commander Morrison more than once. It was more… what Gabriel did to him inside. He’d never wanted to please someone so badly in his life and that scared him. The fact that he cared for someone made him anxious. What they did yesterday made petrified him because maybe, maybe on some level, what he thought about late at night, alone in his bunk, was a possibility. He’d never had anything before that was his own, never had his own possessions and he had never had a person in his life that he hadn’t had to share. 

And he knew he was an idiot for thinking about Gabriel in that way. He couldn’t have chosen a worst person to become infatuated with, but that was just him all over. He’d always wanted things he couldn’t have. He’d wanted a happy childhood, but that had never happened. He’d wanted to help people, but no one would ever let him. He’d wanted to be a good person but life just wouldn’t allow him the opportunities to be one. 

Finally, after all the bullshit feelings he hated thinking about, there was the gut reaction that had been embedded into him since he was a boy. Gabriel was a man. At first, he had been told that was wrong. He had accepted that, but in Deadlock, it wasn’t wrong within certain situations. A man could fuck a man but couldn’t fall in love, definitely no kissing or pillow talk. If there were no women around, a man would be used to let off steam - usually unwilling, which made the idea of actually consenting to being with a man when you were one all that more unappealing and laughable. It was like drawing a target on your back and then being surprised when someone shoots you.

There were other rules, some about women too that had put Jesse off ever pursuing any kind of relationship. Even if he hadn’t have harboured feelings for men deep inside, he never would have been able to have a normal relationship with a woman either. No one in that group respected him enough for that. It wouldn’t have been safe for either of them.

So at the end of the day, he couldn’t admit that he wanted Gabriel outside of his head. The memories were still too fresh; the fear still there, but if Gabriel was to try something, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist and then he might say something stupid in the heat of the moment. He couldn’t trust himself. 

He sucked his lip into his mouth, looking Gabriel up and down. He trusted Gabriel though. Despite what he thought about the man, the commander had saved him. Yes, he gave him a hard time, but he knew deep down that he would never let anything bad happen to him; wouldn’t do anything too awful to him. He worried constantly about Gabriel putting him a crate with the words ‘return to sender’ stamped on the side, but he knew these were empty worries, no matter how many times Gabriel shouted similar threats at him.

“I ain’t…” Jesse started, gnawing on his lip as he stared at Gabriel, trying to keep up eye contact as he spoke but he found it so hard to do that when he was lying. “I’m not-”

“I know,” Gabriel said with a soft voice, pressing his palm against Jesse’s cheek, his thumb swiping over his soft lips. “Don’t chew on these. They’re too pretty for you to mess them up.”

“They ain’t there for nothin’ else but chewin’ and talkin’ shit,” Jesse drawled, aware that his breathing was growing faster, his chest pounding as Gabriel moved in. 

“I have a few ideas for them,” Gabriel whispered, closing in and he was almost there.

But Jesse couldn’t allow it. With Gabriel’s lips an inch from his own, he managed to whisper a simple “No” that stopped Gabriel in his tracks. He wanted it, oh he wanted it so badly; wanted nothing more than to kiss Gabriel, to wrap his arms around Gabriel and fall into him but he couldn’t let it happen.

“What do you want to do?” Gabriel asked as he turned his head and spoke in a low voice into Jesse’s ear. 

Jesse swallowed hard, his body almost shaking. He could trust Gabriel, he reminded himself. That didn’t mean he knew what to do in the current situation. He wanted to please Gabriel, that much he knew, but he didn’t know how to given the circumstances, and he knew all the problems were him. He was the one with hangups about himself. Gabriel seemed to be as confident as ever. 

“I…” He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his teeth grazing it as he closed his eyes, unable to believe what he was about to say. “I still need to take a leak,” he said softly, hoping that out of all the things that had happened, that he hadn’t misunderstood what had happened yesterday. 

A pregnant pause fell between them both. Jesse wondered whether he had said the right thing. He’d never done anything like this before yesterday and now he was the one initiating it. Sure, he knew people were into everything, but he’d never considered it. People in Deadlock often talked about pissing on people, but he doubted they meant it in the way Gabriel seemed to enjoy. Gabriel, however, simply remained by Jesse’s ear, breathing heavily. 

The silence lasted longer, and Jesse started to feel a weight in his lower stomach. He’d said something wrong; he’d misunderstood what had happened prior. That was, until he saw Gabriel lower his hand from the wall and move it out of sight and a second later, Jesse felt it on his hip, pulling them closer together. 

“You wanna go now?”

Jesse pushed his body against Gabriel’s, testing him a little, but as expected, he was sturdy. “Can I?” He asked, sliding his hands between their body to rest them briefly on his boss’s chest before moving them to his shoulders. 

“Mmm, let it all out for me,” Gabriel whispered, and Jesse tilted his head, leaning in further to rest his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder as he started to cling to him, their bodies flat against each other. 

“I’m gonna get it on you.”

“I know.”

Jesse closed his eyes as he slid his hands down Gabriel’s shoulders, gripping his back as he pushed his body up against him, feeling his crotch pressed down against the commander’s hip before he started to relax, letting his body go slightly limp.

“Ah… fuck,” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he exhaled, reaching down with one hand to grip his dick through his pants, pressing down hard as he urged himself on. He felt a twinge through his cock as he forced it, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt the first bead drip out. The feeling was unnatural to him, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt as he let it slowly start to trickle into his boxers and down his legs. 

Relief slowly ran through his body as he felt the warm liquid completely saturate the front of his boxers. Rubbing his cock, he made sure his palm was wet before he moved it to Gabriel’s waist, gripping him nervously. He couldn’t believe it though. He was actually being allowed to touch the commander freely. Quickly, he found himself hitching his leg up, pressing harder against Gabriel as he felt piss pooling at the front of his trousers before it started to seep downwards. He felt more in control than before; like he had more of a say in what happened and it felt good. Almost as good as his pending empty bladder. 

“Let it all out,” Gabriel cooed as he grabbed Jesse’s raised leg and held it in place, his other hand sliding between them to grip Jesse’s cock through his wet pants as he continued to let it out. “You’re doing so good.”

Nodding, Jesse clung to him harder, his eyes tightly shut as he pushed to try to get out every drop, the stream slowing down eventually until he was left with the sensation of the piss just making its way into every crevice it encountered. “Shit, fuck boss, it…” He knew it was soaking into Gabriel’s clothes, knew the other man could feel the warmth on the hand still rubbing his dick and he found himself shaking as the reality of what he had just been allowed to do set in. With his cock still encased in wet, warm fabric, he found himself getting hard but he couldn’t even attempt to hide it. Gabriel had probably felt his reaction before he had. “It feels so good,” he whimpered, his body trembling.

“Good boy,” Gabriel said softly, pushing his thigh between Jesse’s legs as adjusted their position, both of his hands sliding to Jesse’s hips as he pushed him up against the wall.

“What are you doing?” Jesse asked, still clinging to Gabriel’s shoulders. He was too nervous to pull back; didn’t want to see Gabriel’s face just yet. He knew his cheeks were bright red, and now he had a boner, he couldn’t shake off the shameful feeling that what was happening was beyond wrong. 

“Nothing bad, just…” Gabriel paused, grunting as he adjusted them, making sure Jesse was comfortably situated to rub against his thigh. “Do what your body wants.”

Jesse took in a deep breath before he started to move his body, thrusting against Gabriel’s hip; rocking against his thigh, the sensation making him blush as he gasped at the friction. It felt… weird. He wanted it to feel good but the cool wet fabric was making it more uncomfortable. He shifted to adjust himself, but it felt worse. “Gabe…” He started, only to be distracted by Gabriel adjusting himself.

As if reading his mind, Jesse felt Gabriel’s hand unfastening his belt buckle; unzipping his zipper; hitching up his shirt, and he knew Gabriel was staring at his crotch; staring at what Jesse had done to himself. He unwrapped his arm from Gabriel’s neck and leaned back, his own shoulders now against the wall as he looked down at Gabriel’s hands as they let go of his shirt and moved to pull out his cock from his wet pants. 

“Too much?” Gabriel asked and Jesse found himself nodding as he watched his boss wrap a hand around his cock and start to stroke slowly, seemingly taking extra care to not be too rough. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Jesse ducked his head, keeping his eyes on his own dick, staring as he watched Gabriel work it gently, despite how strange it felt for Gabriel to almost be using his piss as lube. He hated himself for finding it so hot; for wanting to do the same to his boss. 

He desperately needed a shower, he knew this now, but he wasn’t going to stop this. He reached down to push his pants down a bit more, letting his balls cool off, exposing himself fully to Gabriel. He desperately wanted Gabriel to see him; all of him, but this was the best he could do for now. 

“You’re getting so wet.”

“Is that the piss or-”

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. “No. Now you mind not interrupting me when I’m trying to talk dirty to you?”

Jesse felt his cock twitch as Gabriel chuckled, or maybe it was the fact that Gabriel wanted to talk dirty to him. Sure, it had happened last time but last time had felt a lot different. This time, there was more preamble; more words exchanged. He figured that when Gabriel started to give him a handjob, he just wanted Jesse to finish and get out of his hair but he actually wanted to talk dirty to him? He couldn’t help but slightly read into it, his mind getting instantly carried away.

Sucking on his lower lip, he stopped his brain from letting him say anything else. Instead, he just observed Gabriel as he used one hand to work Jesse’s cock, the other to play with his balls briefly before he raised that hand to his mouth and licked it, replacing his other hand with it. “You taste so fucking good. So filthy. It’s so hot,” Gabriel started, and Jesse lowered his head again to stare down at his cock, avoiding eye contact as he raised his shirt a bit more to distract himself. “You know what I want to do?”

Jesse shook his head, panting lightly as Gabriel’s hand lingered on the tip of his dick, his fingers mindlessly playing with his foreskin, tugging it gently before he went back to working the shaft. “Ah, fuck, I’d let you do anything,” he moaned out, his mind managing to get a few words out of his reluctant mouth, his fists balling into his own shirt.

“Mmm, good boy,” Gabriel rasped, a small grin on his face. “I can’t wait to bend you over and look at that pretty little hole I know you’re hiding,” Gabriel started, placing a hand on Jesse’s chin and tipping it up, holding it to maintain eye contact as he spoke. “I want to fuck it with my tongue, taste you there, I bet it’s just as delicious as your cock. Then I want to stretch you open real good, use all my fingers to just spread you wide.”

Jesse knew his face was on fire as Gabriel spoke, his cock twitching with every word, he knees shaking as he tried to keep himself upright. The way Gabriel was looking at him made his heart pound; his dick throb. “Gabe… Please,” he found himself whispering as Gabriel’s hand sped up, tugging at his dick as they both started to breathe faster. He didn’t know if he wanted Gabriel to keep talking, stop talking or just do the things he said. The idea that someone like Gabriel looked at him and wanted to do that make his balls ache with need; made his asshole twitch. He knew that people used their tongue down there, but he’d never experienced it, never dared think that Gabriel would even want to do that to him, even in his fantasies. 

“Then I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so badly, boy. I’ve wanted it ever since I first saw your sweet ass. I want to make you fucking tremble beneath me while I fill you with everything I have. Would you take it?”

Nodding frantically, Jesse bit down on his lower lip, unable to stop his hips from moving as he thrust into Gabriel’s hand. He would take it, he wanted to be filled so badly. Especially by Gabriel. He hadn’t wanted a man so badly before. He needed more. He hated himself for denying a kiss. His eyes moved to Gabriel’s lips. He could lean forward and take one but… He swallowed again, his mouth full of saliva. He didn’t want to shut him up. His words had him teetering on the edge, had his dick dripping. 

“After I’m done with your ass, I’ll need you to hold your used hole open nice and wide for me because I want to just let off a big load inside you and have you hold it in.”

“D-Do you mean…” Jesse stammered out, gasping as Gabriel squeezed his cock. 

“Mhm, I-” Gabriel started, only to be interrupted by the soft clicking of the door far down the corridor behind them.

“Gabe?” 

Jesse felt the colour drain from his face as he heard the all too familiar sound of Overwatch’s golden boy chiming in. Far away, at the end of the corridor presumably. He didn’t know; couldn’t tell. His head was all fuzzy.

“Gabe…” Jesse warned in a whisper, his eyes wide as Gabriel stared down at him, his hand still firmly grasping Jesse’s cock, playing with it idly as he clearly thought over his options in his head. Jesse wasn’t a genius but he was fairly certain that getting caught like this would put both of them in a world of trouble, and it would be Gabe on the chopping block, not him. 

“What do you want? I’m kinda busy here,” Gabriel yelled back, shifting his body slightly as he raised a finger to his lip, holding it there as he winked at Jesse. 

“What are you doing down there? Your recruits are running wild in the canteen,” Jack yelled back and Jesse could see through a small gap between Gabriel’s arm that Jack was juggling the door and an armful of documents. Could Jack see him? He doubted it, Gabriel was far bigger than himself and the guy was practically encasing him in the corner. Still, he felt a rush pass through him, his cock jerking in Gabriel’s hand at the mere thought that Jack could see what was happening to him.

“Just…” Gabriel looked up, exhaling for a moment before he held two fingers to his mouth, tapping his lips. “Give me a smoke,” he whispered, tapping his lips again.

“I ain’t… I don’t…” Jesse started, only to be cut off by a snort. 

“Even the smell of piss doesn’t cover up the smell of a brat who smokes a pack a day.”

Jesse regarded him for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. With shaky hands, he reached into his chest pocket, pulling out a ragged packet of cigarettes; his fingers still trembling as he placed one between Gabriel’s lips and lit it as discreetly as possible. He tried to look away as Gabriel inhaled, tried to ignore the brief look of bliss on his face but he couldn’t resist. Getting a faceful of smoke was worth it just to see that unguarded expression on his boss’s face.

“Just having a break, y’know? These kids give me a headache and high blood pressure,” Gabriel called out, winking at Jesse as he took the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers, looking over his shoulder as he held his free hand in the air, his other still lightly stroking Jesse’s cock. “Something you need from me or am I not even allowed to smoke in peace?”

“Well, aside from telling you that you’re not supposed to smoke indoors, no matter how close you are to a door....that happens to be closed, by the way...” Jack shouted, and Gabriel made a show of shrugging dramatically. “I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink tonight? We need to discuss site plans regarding the separate factions and all that. I really can’t have your lot fraternising with mine. It’s…””

Jesse crunched the packet of cigarettes in his hand, drawing Gabriel’s attention to him. Frowning, he nodded down to his dick. Gabriel simply laughed under his breath, moving his hand slowly as he took a drag, exhaling out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Sure, sure. It would be my pleasure, Morrison. Call it 9?” 

Jesse bit down on his lip, suppressing a moan as he watched Gabriel smoke, his face relaxed and playful for once. It made a change, and it was the exact kind of expression that made Jesse’s heart flutter. Seeing him like this was an image he wanted to save for a long time. The fact that when he thought about Gabriel smiling, he could also imagine his hand on his dick was just an added bonus.

“Yeah, that sounds good! Could you maybe go outside to finish that cigarette? I mean, there are fire alarms and-”

Whimpering, Jesse covered his mouth, his legs shaking as Gabriel looked down at him with a smirk on his face. He reached out, gripping the front of the commander’s shirt as he tried to regain his composure. He couldn’t deny it; knowing someone like Jack was so close to discovering them made him want to cum right then and there. He hadn’t thought he would be into that kind of thing, but apparently he was wrong. Hell, he thought he wasn’t into piss either, but here he was, second day in a row with urine soaked pants and a dick harder than it had ever been before in his life. 

“Right, yeah, I can do that,” Gabriel yelled, looking over his shoulder and waving his hand, smoke pluming off the cigarette as he did so, ash falling down on his shirt. “Now you wanna stop bothering me? You’re as bad as McCree.”

Jesse coyly smiled up at Gabriel as he turned his head. “I’m bad?” He mouthed, tilting his head as he let out the softest moan, Gabriel shooting him a warning as soon as the noise left his mouth.

“You little-”

“Did you say something, Gabe?” Jack asked and Jesse could see him take a step through the door, still trying to hold all the documents in his arms as he kept the door open with his elbow. 

Gabriel shook his head, plastering a fake smile on his face as he looked over his shoulder again. “I said see you later, Jack. At 9.”

“Okay, okay, just...” Jack shouted and Jesse swallowed hard as Gabriel started to purposely torture him, his hand stopping at the base, his grip tightening. “Never mind. Talk to you later.”

Jesse squinted through the gap again, waiting until the door shut before he let out a long breath, hitting Gabriel square in the chest. “Fuck you,” he muttered, running his teeth over his lower lip, his hands coming to rest on the hem of his own shirt, tugging it up slightly so he could look down at the grip Gabriel had on his cock. 

“Mmm, I bet you’d like that,” Gabriel said as he flicked his cigarette off to the side, moving to loom over Jesse again, leaving them both now clearly in view if Jack or anyone else was to walk through the door. 

“I-Imagine if he’d actually caught me with my dick in your hand, covered in piss,” Jesse stammered out as Gabriel lazily moved his hand along Jesse’s cock.

“He might have wanted to join in. You’re one sexy piece of ass… but I saw you first so…” Gabriel let his voice trail off before a small smirk reappeared on his lips. “Now, where I was I?”

Jesse was about to respond when Gabriel’s hand started to move again, pumping the base of his cock with purpose. He let out a softer moan, pent-up frustration slowly falling from his lips as he let out the noises he had tried to suppress. “Fuck, you said somethin’.. ‘bout letting off a load… I don’t know, fuck, just keep goin’ Gabe, don’t stop.”

Gabriel clucked his tongue, using his free hand to reach down and take the hem of Jesse’s shirt from him, yanking it up enough to reveal his toned stomach. He’d always thought he was a bit too hairy; had a few too many scars but he could feel Gabriel’s eyes burning into his body and judging by his expression, he didn’t dislike what he saw. “Oh yeah, I want to fill you to the brim with my piss. Want you to hold it in. Maybe put a plug your sweet hole up, keep it in there. Would you like that? Would you let me do that?” 

“Fuck,” Jesse moaned, his breath shaky as Gabriel leaned in, his hot breath against his ear again as he worked Jesse’s dick faster, squeezing in just the right places.

“If you let me do that, who knows, maybe I’d let you fuck me in return. Do you ever think about that? Me under you, begging for your thick cock? Because you have a big, beautiful dick, it tasted so nice before and it feels so hot right now. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it,” Gabriel rasped into Jesse’s ear but it wasn’t until Gabriel darted his tongue out, the tip of his tongue lightly brushing Jesse’s ear that Gabriel whispered the words that pushed Jesse over the edge. “I want you to fuck me.”

And that was it, Jesse’s hands instantly found Gabriel’s chest as he grabbed onto his shirt for purchase as his knees started to give out, his cock twitching in Gabriel’s grip as he came, the sensation of release making him a quivering mess. He made a series of noises he didn’t understand. He thought maybe he was trying to say something but whatever it was he didn’t understand. His mouth was producing more gibberish than usual.

It was as Jesse tried to slump back to the wall when he realised that Gabriel’s hand was on his chest, somewhat supporting him, stopping him from falling to the ground. He couldn’t help but shoot his boss a goofy smile, his tongue at the corner of his mouth.

“Do you always lose your mind when you climax or am I just special?” Gabriel asked with a blank expression on his face, gesturing down to his own shirt which had the telltale evidence of Jesse’s orgasm on it. “You cum so much.”

“Uh, I... “ He rubbed his face slowly before shrugging. He didn’t want to explain his entire sexual history, didn’t want to explain why his orgasms with Gabriel were like that. He’d only had two with him anyway. Well, two that Gabriel had given him. Sure, he got like this when he jerked off thinking about his boss, but he didn’t have to share that. What he did in his own time was his own business. “If you don’t like it, don’t do it,” he muttered, sighing to himself.

“No, I like it,” Gabriel mumbled, clucking his tongue. “I want to see it again.”

Jesse looked at Gabriel, dumbfounded for a moment. “So you wanna…”

Gabriel nodded and in that moment, Jesse felt his heart soar; felt the butterflies slamming around inside his stomach. He watched Gabriel cross his arms, his chest heaving as he exhaled heavily, and took a step back and that’s when Jesse noticed the large bulge in Gabriel’s pants. Instantly, he felt his face heat up all over again as he tried to drag his eyes away from it but he couldn’t keep his eyes off it, Gabriel’s heavy package more than apparent. He wanted to know what it looked like; had imagined it in his mind but there it was, just hidden behind some fabric, flush and hard. It was within reach. All he had to do was make a move.

“Do you need me to…”

Gabriel shook his head, slowly licking his lips. “You’re not into men, remember?” He said with a smirk creeping onto his face. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but like, I don’t want you… dying or anything. I heard it’s bad for you to not…” He mumbled, bending down to grab his hat, dusting it off before he placed it on his head. “But like, yeah, you’re right, I ain’t…” He grumbled under his breath as he shoved his soft cock back into his wet boxers and fastened his pants, not missing the scoffing sound Gabriel made.

“Mhm, yeah, that’s a shame, but you know, I’d still like to see you cum again. Me being the perverted old man that I am,” Gabriel muttered as he leaned against the wall across from Jesse. “Do you want to talk about you not being gay?”

Jesse wiped his nose with the back of his hand, shaking his head. “I’d rather take a shower and wash my piss soaked pants, sir.”

Gabriel shrugged and tilted his head in the direction of the exit. “Dismissed then, I guess.”

“Wait wait, I gotta ask,” Jesse mumbled, rubbing his neck with his hand, awkwardly shifting in front of Gabriel. “You and Commander Morrison… are you guys…” He fidgeted with his fingers, pushing them together and trying to make gestures. “Y’know…’cause like… drinks… after hours....” He didn’t want to mention how thinking about them together made his heart sink. There were whispers all over base about them. He assumed they had been something, but now he was wondering if they still were.

“We don’t have curfews like you little shits,” Gabriel barked, folding his arms before exhaling heavily through his nose. “But no, we’re not a thing. We just like to have drinks and bitch about you fuckers. His are just as bad.”

“Does that mean that maybe we-” 

“Do you want to date me, McCree? I’m not exactly the kind of man you want to take home to your mama,” Gabriel snapped, grunting as he raised his knee, pressing his foot into the wall as he looked away from Jesse. “I said you’re dismissed. You should go clean yourself up and I’ll look into getting you a second pair.”

“Second pair?” Jessed asked, frowning in confusion. 

“Pants was going to be the first choice, but I can pick you up some balls too if you want, since I’m not entirely sure you have them,” he mumbled in response.

“Real funny, asshole,” Jesse whispered, glaring at Gabriel before he turned on his heel and started off down the corridor before he realised how uncomfortable his pants were. He reached down and pulled the damp fabric away from his crotch, screwing his face up as his thighs chafed with every step. 

“Something wrong?” He heard Gabriel say from behind him, and he simply shook his head in response. He didn’t have to turn around to see the smirk the commander had on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are my own because I'm shit. Also, there will definitely be more.


End file.
